


Mistaken Identity

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bar, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Rory and John compare their impressions on the last day.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering what to add to "Importance of Accessories", and also thinking about SherlockxDW story. My husband suggested that John could be the focus, and Rory, being a nurse, seemed like the perfect company to complain about their respective crazy friends.

"He didn't even _notice_. He kept looking over my head and calling me your name all day. Even though Amy told him at least five times that I wasn't you."

"Well, His Highness wasn't much better. Though at some point during the afternoon he _did_ ask 'John, have you grown taller?' and asked me where my gun was. I don't carry a gun!"

John took a long draught of his beer and patted Rory's shoulder.

"Mental, the both of them."


End file.
